


Infection

by AhaMarimbas



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Blood, Character Death, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Healers, M/M, Medical Mishap, Mention's of Harry's childhood abuse, Self-Harm, St Mungo's Hospital, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 17:15:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16664911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AhaMarimbas/pseuds/AhaMarimbas
Summary: Not everyone gets a happy ending in life...





	Infection

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Drarry Discord November Drabble Challenge. Prompt was _Dirty _, word count 179.__
> 
>  
> 
> _  
> _The Harry Potter universe and it's characters belong to J.K. Rowling.__  
> 

_ Dirty.  _

Harry hated that word. It was the word his aunt Petunia used to scream. It was the feeling of Voldemort crawling around his mind. Now it was the reason his world was ending.

_ The medical equipment was dirty. _

Harry glared at the wall. Someone was rubbing circles on his back, but it didn’t feel comforting. He couldn’t feel anything right now.

_ The bleeding was stopped, but the magical gauze was contaminated, causing infection. _

Harry tried not to think of that- the bleeding. They all bore their scars from the war, but being on the losing side had had a special impact on Draco. He loved him, but Harry knew he’d never understand the pain that caused Draco to slice through his arm, removing the stain of history from his perfect flesh. The worst part was that he hadn’t known how to help him.

_ Of course, this was purely an accident, nothing to do with the patient’s criminal record. _

That had been an odd thing for the healer to mention. Draco had no criminal record.

_ Time of death… 01H43. _

**Author's Note:**

> ...if you want to hurt even more, 143 is supposed to be an acronym of sorts for I love you (1 letter, 4 letters, 3 letters). I thought it was a fitting time of death, sorry friends.


End file.
